


Jacket and Boots

by EmmyAngua



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Coats, Gen, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/pseuds/EmmyAngua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and the Doctor have been locked up again and the Doctor's jacket is under threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket and Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morelindo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morelindo).



Rose had never realised how skinny the Doctor was without his jacket. He looked younger, though this was probably because he was currently sulking like a child.

 

They were in a cell on Helm172. They’d committed no crime beyond sitting in the public gardens eating some sort of beanburger when they’d been taken by the authorities. A green-faced woman had yanked off Rose’s boots, forcibly removed the Doctor’s jacket, and locked them both in a cell.

 

Rose crossed her arms and stared across the narrow space at him. “So those scanners that went off when we walked through the gates… they were important?”

 

No reply.

 

“You _said_ they weren’t important. You disabled them.”

 

The Doctor scowled. “They _weren’t_ important.”

 

“Well they must have been because we’re locked up and my toes are going numb.” She waggled them.

 

Absent-mindedly the Doctor took her foot and began to rub some warmth back into it. She tried not to sigh too obviously.

 

After a few minutes of this he relented.

 

“Remember when I said that Helm172 did the best vegan food in the galaxy? I _may_ have forgotten that all animal products are banned, including leather jackets.”

 

“And leather boots. So what will happen to us?”

 

“Nothing.” The Doctor looked miserable. “They’ll just destroy them and let us go.”

 

Rose sighed. She liked those boots, she’d got them on sale at Henrick’s, but it wasn’t the end of the world. Though from the expression on the Doctor’s face…

 

This wasn’t the moment to say ‘ _c’mon, there’ll be other jackets_ ’.

 

“Where did you get it, anyway?” she asked.

 

The Doctor grinned. “Trisha Boardland gave it to me!”

 

“Who?”

 

“You won’t have heard of her – yet. She’s going to revolutionise space communication.”

 

He sighed. A faraway look in his eyes.

 

“The Queen threw up on it once; she was only a baby at the time, mind you. And Mae West had some racy things to say about it when I was on the set on one of her movies. I wrapped a newborn in it once as well; I’d miscalculated and ended up landing on a gridlocked M11 with a pregnant woman in the next car. The baby’s name was George Ling, 4lbs, and he lived to 81after a successful career in accounting and a happy marriage that produced four daughters and eleven grandchildren.”

 

He met Rose’s eyes and caught her fond expression.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” she grinned.

 

She extracted her foot and stood.

 

“C’mon. We’ve saved planets. I’m sure we can escape a cell and rescue a coat.”

 

He pulled himself up. “And boots.”

 

“And my boots.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a composition exam today in which I have to write a two page short story from a prompt in thirty minutes. Last night I asked for a fic prompt so that I could practice and ArdyForShort/Morelindo left me this: "Ninth Doctor & Rose Tyler, leather jacket (s)."
> 
> This fic (cleaned up a bit) is the result.


End file.
